godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Arc 4 chapter 5
The door opens quickly. Lindow, Alisa, Kota, Lili, Robb, Daniel... the list goes on, every one of them is with his/her Arc at the ready, although they lower them when they realize the Hannibal is nowhere to be seen. -Is everything alright? - Lindow asks. -Yeah... The Hannibal was tough, and we didn't quite defeat it, but it just went elsewhere. -Did you manage to discover anything about it? - Lili asks. I look at Nia for a second, and vice versa. With but a bare look, we agree that telling everyone the monster is also our father isn't going to get us anywhere. -Only that it has different modes, like "lava" and "lightning". - Nia answers, turning back to everyone else. - And that it's tough enough to beat us. -Then how did it go away? - Kota asks. - He won't be lurking around, will he? - He says, while turning his head left and right, holding his God Arc. -At a given point he threw us both against a wall and vanished at a moment's notice. - I answer. - We should scan the nearby areas, we don't want anything else disturbing us now, so early in the morning. -You two should go to rest. We'll manage the situation. - Robb confidently states. -Like hell I'm staying behind. - Nia and I say in unison. -Dammit, stop that! - Kota says. - Like it wasn't creepy enough how you two behave like you knew exactly what the other thinks. Besides, you look like you could use some rest. Look at yourselves! You can barely stay upwards. - Curiously, that applies more to Nia than to me, but then I realize she probably didn't sleep at all while I was in the Sick Bay. While on our way to the dormitories, we speak a bit about our recent discovery, and how should we behave if that bastard, our father, shows up again. -Teamwork, first and foremost, should be our priority. - I suggest. - After all, they do call us "the best pair on Earth" for a reason, right? -Of course, Bal. Next time we won't hold back. The next morning... Another Ouroboros showed up. I want to go alone, but until the "monster" has been taken care of, everyone has to go in groups of four. -Four?! - I shout to Hibari upon knowing the news. - What do you mean, I must be in a group of four? -Calm down, Baluar. As long as the Hannibal isn't taken care of, the Branch's policy dictates everyone has to go in groups of four. - I can't help but sigh. -I'll take Nia, and that's it. - Hibari thinks it over for a bit. -Oh well, I guess you two could go alone. I'm certainly going to be scolded for this, but go. -Like I couldn't handle myself... In the God Arc storage... I pick up Katy. -you angry, Bal? -No. -lying. Remember I am part of you. I know when you lie. -am frustrated. I had never been defeated like this before. What will happen to the others if they meet up with the monster? -be fine. Don't worry that much. Just make certain the next time you meet him, you won't have to meet him again. -Sure. In the battlefield... Another dead Ouroboros. 33 seconds, swords only. I still can't believe everyone is so afraid of them. Even Quadrigas are more challenging. -That must make it for a new world-wide record. - Nia comments. -The previous mark was ours, too... - I remind her. -True enough. Shall we ret...? - A tremor interrupts her. I already see what's coming. -Come on, don't play dumb. I know you're there, bastard. Show yourself! The man appears, not in beast form, but seemingly just having transformed back into human mode. How his clothes disappear and reappear when he transforms is still a mistery for me. -May I ask you, what the hell are you planning to do with all this? -I only wanted to see you both again. -So then why the fuck would you attack us? - Nia shoots. -Because I am not in total control of my actions, that's why. I need to ask the two of you something. -If it's to kill you, then you don't even need to ask. - I answer. -Bal! - Nia complains. -Yes, you must kill me. My infection is already corrupting my humanity... there is nothing you can do to save me. -Well then... shall we beg...? - At that very moment, I am grounded as a huge black behemoth puts its incredibly heavy arm over me. - Aw, come on, couldn't you have resisted just one more minute? - Then the arm begins to actually apply pressure, and I am welcome to some pain. - AAAARRGGHHH!! - Fortunately, Nia shows up and saves the day, attacking the head and diverting the beast while I get up, in pain but relatively unscathed. -You owe me one! - She screams while avoiding the beast's deadly... lava breath? -Sure thing! I'll get you a drink when we return. Now how about we focus on the bastard? -Sounds good to me. Category:Blog posts